Zumryn's Battlegrounds
The high-walled courtyard in which you stand, extending south and west from the imposing red stone keep that serves as the illustrious residence for Zumryn, is home to the master adventurer's legendary battlegrounds. It's here that Zumryn, an accomplished swordsman and a master in the magical discipline of gating, has long employed his arcane powers to gauge the combat prowess of those bold enough to test their mettle in his battlegrounds. Zumryn's Battlegrounds is open. Sryth's greatest adventurers will once again be able to prove their might as they battle their way through the perilous challenges created by the illustrious lord of the red stone keep. The battlegrounds employ a ladder system for its various challenges, which places adventurers in direct competition with one another as they strive to achieve the top rankings in each of Zumryn's special events. General Information You can only get here via the portal in "The Misty Loch" tavern in the town of Westmere. Westmere is accesible via the Residence's coachman. A one-time entry fee of 2 Adventurer Tokens and 250 gold is required before you can participate in the battlegrounds' Challenges. You must also have completed The Caves of Westwold before you're allowed to pay the entry fee. Locations Enter Zumryn's battlegrounds Here you can view the guidelines and the available challenges. Challenges Seek out Zumryn Here you will have an opportunity to: Visit the Encampment Takes you to a location. Visit a sprawling maze of tents to the northwest This location has an associated forum thread Here is a place where several miscellaneous happenings occur from time to time. Tents sometimes appear here without Game Updates announcements, so it should be patrolled from time to time. There are currently three tents in here: * Rithwyra's: She sells a Luck coin for 15,000 gold. For the moment, nobody has noticed any effect for having it. * Verugarn's: He sells three enchantments: Wolf, Hawk and Dragon. Each cost 250 gold and last for 24 hours. They are supposed to help you in combat but for the moment, nobody has noticed any effect for having them. * Urumyr's: Marked only as "a dark blue tent that flies a green flag", this tent appeared on Feb 24, 2010, after an announcement of srythadventurer stated: "Yes, yes, so the illustrious Urumyr has returned...but for how long? He never seems to stay on the isle for more than a couple of days." and it indeed lasted only a couple of days, though the tent remained there. ** On his first appearance, he granted every adventurer who asked for his magic the following: 4 AT, 256 General XP and 64 AS&P XP. He also removed any Marks of Death you had when you visited him. ** On March 24, 2010, Urumyr returned. He gave all adventurers 256 General XP, 64 All Skills and Powers XP and removed any Marks of Death. He also gave adventurers a . Step into the portal and leave the isle This takes you back to the cellar of the Misty Loch, in Westmere. Special Battleground Events These are special events no longer available. * * (first installment) * II (second installment, ended on 30th November 2009, see this forum thread) * * Investigate a cold, eastery breeze: This lead to the Winter 2009 special event: Nearby Locations * Iron Crown Isle - Dead end, the only option is to come back to the Battlegrounds Category:Locations